


Hot Springs

by EmmzyPlayz



Series: McHanzo Collection [14]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hot Springs & Onsen, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: When taking a much needed vacation, Hanzo Shimada reflects on his past, and his relationship with Jesse McCree.





	Hot Springs

The feeling of naturally hot spring water felt relaxing as it eased the Shimada's aching muscles. It had been too long since he had gotten a break from working. Ever since he had agreed to join his brother in the recalled Overwatch, he hadn't gotten much rest. He had been hammered with missions. Most of them were simple scouting missions, but he found that they were long and very drawn out and with how meticulous Hanzo was in taking down notes for Winston, he found he hardly rested during them. It felt good to get away, if only for a while. Not only that, but he found himself to be in good company. 

 

He had been allowed a small leave with his colleague who he found he was assigned missions with somewhat frequently. He closed his eyes as he sunk into the water, the brunette cowboy's grinning face beaming at him as soon as his eyelids closed. He still found it odd that of all the members he had been put with it had to be Genji's old partner; Jesse McCree. Perhaps it was due to Winston and the others not fully trusting him, or perhaps it was Genji's meddling in wanting to keep an eye on him. Hanzo wasn't sure, but he wasn't complaining by any means. Who was he to complain about having such an intriguing person at his side?

 

Yes, McCree smelled of cigars and whiskey, and he had a thick southern accent that would make any woman swoon, but Hanzo was the lucky one. He was the one who had the man wrapped around his finger... or was it the other way around? Hanzo was uncertain. All he knew was that those soft whispers of love in that silky accent were only for his ears, and McCree's well-sculpted body was only for his eyes. He smirked to himself. He was proud to call Jesse McCree his. 

 

He recalled when he first came back with Genji for the Recall. He’d immediately been confronted by the cowboy who swore he’d have an eye on him...and not in a good way. Hanzo had seen this as a challenge, amusing him at the idea of someone trying to threaten him. In all his years, Hanzo only ever found one man who could challenge him  _ and _ could keep up with him that wasn't his brother, and that man was Jesse McCree. 

 

Hanzo smiled at the memory, further sinking into the water. His ebony hair flowing in waves into the hot spring water. The springs reminded him of the luxuries that he had back when he was with the Shimada clan. The unlimited sake, the retreats, and for Genji? The women. Hanzo had never necessarily been as interested in the females they could easily have, opting to eye up the male servers they would have wait on them at those upscale restaurants in Hanamura. 

 

However, Hanzo hadn’t had the luxury of asking any of them for their numbers. Being the heir to the clan, Hanzo was expected to marry a woman and have a son who would eventually take his place. His frowned slightly before movement caught his attention. He looked up, relaxing as a lazy smile adorned his features. “Jesse,” he greeted. The man smirked back. His tanned body on display for Hanzo, the only thing he wore being the pearl white towel around his hips. It hung dangerously low, barely hanging onto his figure. “Hanzo,” said Jesse. “You got room in there for me, partner?”

 

“Always for you,” said Hanzo. “Join me, cowboy.”

 

Jesse chuckled, dropping his towel, and Hanzo couldn’t help his staring. He could never get used to how gorgeous Jesse was. The tanned American slowly stepped into the hot spring, the water slightly disturbed by the movement. Hanzo watched him ease into the water, body slowly disappearing beneath the warm water. Jesse slowly swam to him, stopping inches away from him. The two stared into each others eyes before Jesse reached out and cupped Hanzo’s cheek. His calloused thumb brushing against his skin, he smiled at him. “Gorgeous…”

 

Hanzo blushed and averted his gaze. “Don’t speak such lies,” said the Shimada.

 

“Honey, would I lie to you?” asked Jesse earnestly.

 

“No...never,” said Hanzo as he looked back to the man. “And that is what I find so intriguing about you.”

 

Jesse chuckled. “Just that?” he asked, leaning in closer so their lips were brushing together.

 

“No…” whispered Hanzo, breath stolen in a second as Jesse easily made his heart soar. 

 

“Good,” whispered Jesse, his hands resting on either side of the man. “Now...I believe we have some much needed time to ourselves...what do you say?”

 

“Yes,” Hanzo murmured before their lips met.

 

The kiss was passionate, loving, and filled with a longing desire that Hanzo had missed. He himself had a thirst that had been unquenchable, and he had been waiting for this for a while now. His hands found themselves in Jesse’s hair and skin met skin, lips locked and tongues dancing. Hanzo’s eyes closed as he made out with his lover, feeling the heat of Jesse as the two spent their time together in the hot springs, Hanzo thinking of how lucky he really was.


End file.
